Love and War: It's Your Choice
by The Goddess of Elements
Summary: An earthquake at school leaves five best friends Justin, Jaime, Brayli, Cassey, and Yvonne stranded on a strange world with strange people. Then they make a decision to go with the Fellowship. Love blossoms in the air, while blood spews onto the ground from war. And now the five friends need to make an important choice: return home or stay with their lovers?
1. Earthquake!

Early in the morning, Jaime Pike followed her three best friends, Brayli Jones, Cassey Down, and Yvonne Reed down the school hall and toward the English classroom. They stood patiently outside the door, waiting to be let in. Their other best friend, Justin Morrison, was there, knocking on the door.

The bell rang. Where the hell was Mrs. Perry? All five of them had English, but they couldn't start English until they got into the classroom. The door opened a crack. Julie Meyer stepped inside, squealed, and jumped back. "EW!" she cried. On the floor was a large pile of vomit.

Jaime gagged. Disgusting! "Um, class, I really don't think I'm well enough to teach today, so if you could just proceed to the..." Mrs. Perry dry-heaved and rushed to the washroom.

Justin glanced at Jaime, Brayli, Cassey, and Yvonne. He chuckled. "_Yes_!" he exclaimed. "Free period!" He fist-pumped the four girls.

"_I got my socks on_!" Cassey screamed, making Justin, Jaime, Brayli, and Yvonne jump. Jaime realized that Cassey had her in-ear headphones on. "_I got my argyle socks on_!" Justin yanked the headphones out of her ears.

"Hey!" Cassey fought for the headphones. "I'm trying to listen to music!"

"And sing horribly," Justin said. "We've got a free period! Mrs. Perry is sick. Want to head to Coca Loco?" Coca Loco was the school's coffee shop.

The girls all nodded. They walked alongside Justin, down the hall and into Coca Loco.

"Hello, there," said the lady at the counter. From her name tag, Jaime saw that her name was Alison. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a Frappucino," said Cassey, snatching her headphones from Justin and putting them back in. "_You know I look hot in my argyle socks! When I step in the spot, you know it's time to rock_!"

"Shut up!" Justin yelled. But Cassey still didn't hear him.

"What is she singing, anyway? I caught something about argyle socks," said Jaime.

"The Socks Song, by Shay Butler," said Justin. "It's her latest obsession, and I'm getting sick of it."

"_Hobbit, Dwarves, Elves, and Men, Kings and Queens_!" Cassey cried.

"That and Lord of the Rings in 99 Seconds, like we just heard," said Justin. "I'm working on getting her to stop, but she's really stubborn. Every time I take her headphones away, she all but tries to claw my eyes out."

Jaime laughed. "That sounds like Cassey, all right," said Jaime.

"_Aragorn fights off the nine evil Ringwraiths! The Fellowship forms! Saruman's a jerk, Gandalf's torn from the group! YOU SHALL NOT PASS_!" Cassey yelled. Cassey's singing made Jaime jump.

"All right, that's it," said Jaime. She plucked Cassey's headphones from her ears and snatched her iPhone from her pocket. Cassey screamed and lunged at Jaime, who slid the phone and headphone set into her purse. She bowled Jaime off of her seat and scratched at her.

"All right, all right, I give up!" Jaime cried. She handed Cassey back her iPhone and headphones.

"_Uruk-Hai's beheaded, like a boss! The Fellowship is broken, thanks for that, J. R. R. Tolkien! Frodo's gone! And Sam's coming with you_!" Cassey squealed

The ground rumbled. Cassey took her headphones out and slid her phone and the headphones into her pocket. "What was that?" she asked. The ground rumbled again. This time, it didn't stop. The shaking just got harder.

Justin clutched Cassey's hand. Jaime gripped the stool. People started screaming. The ground started to split open. The walls crumbled. Cassey lost hold of Justin's hand and fell into the abyss.

Brayli tried running away, but was sucked into the abyss, as well. As she did so, she caught hold of Yvonne's leg and pulled her down with her. They all screamed as they fell.

Justin slipped on a rock and fell away into the blackness. Jaime clutched the stool even tighter. She felt its legs ripping from the floor. It tipped dangerously over to one side... the side that faced the abyss. She scrambled to the side furthest away from it and held on for dear life, screaming as she fell to her death.


	2. Rivendell

**Previously in **Love and War: It's Your Choice**:**

**The ground rumbled. Cassey took her headphones out and slid her phone and the headphones into her pocket. "What was that?" she asked. The ground rumbled again. This time, it didn't stop. The shaking just got harder.**

**Justin clutched Cassey's hand. Jaime gripped the stool. People started screaming. The ground started to split open. The walls crumbled. Cassey lost hold of Justin's hand and fell into the abyss.**

**Brayli tried running away, but was sucked into the abyss, as well. As she did so, she caught hold of Yvonne's leg and pulled her down with her. They all screamed as they fell.**

**Justin slipped on a rock and fell away into the blackness. Jaime clutched the stool even tighter. She felt its legs ripping from the floor. It tipped dangerously over to one side... the side that faced the abyss. She scrambled to the side furthest away from it and held on for dear life, screaming as she fell to her death.**

NOW:

Jaime's eyes flickered open slightly, and then closed again. She couldn't wake... she just couldn't. She felt like shit. Her stomach was in pain. Oh, her poor stomach...

Someone gently pressed something onto her stomach. Or, at least, tried to be gentle. But it actually hurt. A. Freaking. Lot. "Ow!" she screamed, her eyes flying open. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" The man's eyes clouded with worry, and he walked up the side of her bed.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"No, I'm not all right!" Jaime cried. "I just fell into an earthquake! My friends are dead, and my stomach hurts like shit!" Her stomach hurt even more from yelling. She cringed and relaxed.

"You'll be happy to know that your friends are not dead," said the man. "They are here, and they are fine. The young lady named Cassey is walking around. Lady Yvonne is with her. Lady Brayli is still resting, and Sir Justin is asleep."

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where am I?"

"I am Elrond," said the man, "Of Rivendell."

_Elrond... Rivendell..._ the names were familiar. Jaime paused to think for a moment. "Oh my God!" she screamed. Her stomach started to hurt again. Her mind went whirling as she came to a reality. The room spun, and she passed out.


	3. Meeting Legolas and the Dinner Invite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, iPhone, or the rights to Diem ex Dei, The Socks Song, or Lord of the Rings in 99 Seconds. If I did, they would be more epically awesome than they already are. **

Cassey sat down on a bench and took her iPhone and headphones out of her ruined jacket's pocket. Thank God, they were still fine. They also had a full 85% battery. This would last her for awhile. She had a feeling she couldn't charge an iPhone in Rivendell. The... Elves, Elrond had called them, didn't seem like a very advanced species.

She put her headphones into her ears and turned on a Latin song. Whenever she was worried, or needed calming down, she listened to her favorite Latin song, Diem ex Dei by Globus.

After awhile, she started singing it:

_Umbra dextras, prima orbis_  
_Templa prospice, Diem ex Dei_

_Fides sponsa, fides per Dei_  
_Missaes canta, mistrae lingua_

"What's that?" Cassey looked up. Standing across from her was a tall, blonde, pointy-eared Elf. "That song. It's pretty."

"Diem ex Dei," said Cassey. "It's a traditional song from my country." Big, fat lie. Diem ex Dei was frigging. Latin. Not frigging American. But hey, she could pull it off. It wasn't like he knew anything about Salt Lake City, Utah.

The Elf nodded. "What is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Cassey," she said.

"Legolas," said the Elf. "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Cassey." Cassey waved.

"Nice to meet you, too," Cassey said.

"Where do you journey from, Lady Cassey?" Legolas asked.

"Um..." Cassey was lost. "I don't exactly remember. See, I remember an earthquake. All my friends- that's Jaime, Brayli, Yvonne, and Justin- fell through the crack, and then we ended up here."

"Interesting," said Legolas. There was a loud call in Elvish. "Excuse me, I must go. Pleasure to meet you, Lady Cassey."

"Please, just call me Cassey," Cassey said. "See you around." Legolas nodded and left her alone on the bench.

"Lady Cassey, please come at once," said the voice of Arwen, Elrond's daughter, whom she'd met earlier. "Your friend Jaime is awake and would like to see you immediately."

Cassey did a fist pump and followed Arwen to Jaime's room. Yvonne was there. She'd left Cassey awhile ago. "Where's Brayli?" she asked. "And Justin?"

"Brayli's still resting," said Jaime, "And Justin is asleep. Elrond told me."

"Glad to see you're awake," Yvonne said. "Hey, guys, I had a question for you. If you could date anyone from the Fellowship, who would you date?"

"Ugh!" they all turned to see Brayli wandering down the hall, leaning against Justin. "I wanna sleep."

"Tough," Justin said. "Elrond said you needed some fresh air. Look, everyone's all here."

Justin steered Brayli into the room. "What's wrong with her?" Cassey demanded.

"I really hate to tell you guys this, but..." Justin looked uncomfortable. "She's blind now. The earthquake did something to her, and she's blind. Elrond can't restore her sight. Not yet. She's making do for now. But what are we talking about? It's gotta be interesting."

"If you could date anyone from the Fellowship, AKA Lord of the Rings, who would it be?" Yvonne asked.

"Um... let me think," Justin said. "Eowyn."

"Justin!" Cassey exclaimed. "She's with Faramir!"

"So?" Justin retorted. "Let's hear yours, then."

"Um... okay, I guess you're right. Mine is Legolas," Cassey said.

"I knew it!" Yvonne exclaimed. "Boromir. Hands down. Mine's frigging Boromir."

"Aragorn." Brayli swooned. "Definitely Aragorn."

"Jaime?" Cassey looked at her friend.

"Um, Boromir," said Jaime, glaring at Yvonne. "He's mine."

"Nu-uh!" Yvonne exclaimed. "I totally called him first! We will fall in love and be married for all eternity. Brayli and Aragorn can get together, and so can Justin and Eowyn. Cassey and Legolas will be married, and poor Jaime will be left single. But hey, Faramir is always available!"

"You're right," said Jaime. "Faramir is hot. Actually, I like Faramir now. Besides, if I get Faramir, Justin can have Eowyn."

"That's fair," Yvonne said. "So, how long do you reckon we'll be stuck here for?"

"I want to be stuck here," said Cassey. "This place is awesome."

"But Cass, your sister," said Justin. "You have your sister to take care of. And Jaime, you have your brother. Do we really want to be stuck here?"

Justin was greeted with a chorus of "YES!" He sighed.

"Miladies?" said Arwen, "And sir? You have been invited to an Elven feast."

"Awesome!" Cassey exclaimed. "We'll totally be there."

"Good," said Arwen. "We will see you there."

Justin nodded. "See you." Arwen left them alone.

"Did we just get invited to dinner with the Elves?" Yvonne cried.

"I think we did," said Jaime. "This should be good."

But Cassey was worried. She wasn't the kind of girl who feasted and partied with Elves. She was the girl who cooked homemade dinners for her family every night, resulting in loads of leftovers. If there was a party, she opted out of dancing and games and read a book instead.

Could she do that at an Elven party? She highly doubted it.


	4. An Elvish Party

Later that evening, Yvonne stood in her room, dressed in an itchy, raven-black dress with black feathers at the hem. She scratched her itchy arm again. She slid her feet into black shoes and styled her equally-as-black hair. Why did everything have to be black? It was depressing.

Jaime met her outside her room. She looked elegant in a rose gown and pink shoes. Yvonne did a little twirl for her. "What do you think?" she asked.

"It looks good!" Jaime exclaimed. "I like it on you. Black is totally your color."

"Lady Yvonne!" called Arwen. "Lady Yvonne. Lord Elrond has a gift." Arwen presented a long, shiny sword.

"What?" Yvonne cried. "I've never used a sword before. We're not too keen on swords where I'm from, you see."

"This sword is called Amlugdagnir," said Arwen. "Its meaning is dragon slayer. For you, Lady Jaime, Lord Elrond gives you Achashathol. It means fear blade."

"Thank you," said Jaime. Yvonne said the same. Arwen gave them their swords, and they put their sheaths on their waists.

"I feel badass," said Yvonne. "This is awesome. Thanks, Arwen."

Yvonne and Jaime followed Arwen to the feast. The Elves were singing their songs, their voices difficult to understand. There was food and drink everywhere, and chatter filled the hall.

"Over here!" Justin called as he helped Brayli sit down. "Guys, look at what they gave me. It's a sword. Guess what it's called?"

"Well, my sword is called Amlugdagnir," said Yvonne. "It means dragon slayer. And Jaime's is Achashathol. It means fear blade." Yvonne was almost directly quoting Arwen.

"That's awesome," Justin said. "My sword is called Cothdagnir. It means enemy slayer."

"Flippin' cool!" Yvonne exclaimed. "There's Cassey!"

Cassey entered the room wearing a green dress with darker green leaves decorating it. She sat down beside them. "Hey, guys, I got a sword!" she said. "Want to know what it's named? It's named Glamogcoth. It means Orc enemy."

"That's cool, Cass," said Justin. "I like swords. They're awesome. But I don't know how to use one. Should I get Elrohir to teach me?"

"Frick no," said Cassey. "You'd suck. Hard."

"I would not!" Justin exclaimed. "You would suck!"

"Lady Cassey." Legolas approached her. "Would you care to join me for a dance?"

"Um... sure," Cassey stammered.

Justin gave her the thumbs-up. _Smooth_, Yvonne mouthed at her. Seconds later, Elrohir approached Jaime. "Join me?" he asked. Jaime stood and followed Elrohir onto the dance floor. Justin was asked by Arwen to dance, and Brayli, carefully guided by Elladan, made her way onto the dance floor. Yvonne was left by herself.

"Would you like to join me?" asked another male Elf, whose name Yvonne thought was Haldir.

"Sure," Yvonne said.

Yvonne and Haldir took a place on the floor. It was a fast dance. The two spun around, keeping up with the fast tempo of the song.

"I can't dance!" Yvonne squealed.

"You're doing great," Haldir encouraged her, his voice calm.

They whirled past Cassey and Legolas. Cassey's face was red, from what Yvonne could see. Elladan, though they went fast, carefully danced with Brayli. She was really good at it, too, for a blind girl. The song ended, and another one started to play.

Brayli was panting. Elladan took her to sit down. The dance this time had steps. It required fast foot movement. Luckily for Yvonne, she was an Irish dancer, and could move her feet rather fast. She lifted up the hem of her dress and did an old Irish dancing routine.

The Elves and Yvonne's friends cheered. "That was pure skill," Yvonne declared.

Yvonne had two, three, four more dances before the Elves allowed her to sit down. She collapsed into a chair, panting.

"That was fun," she said.

Justin nodded. "I'm going to bed," he said.

He left the room. As he did, he stop to talk to Arwen. "Thank you for a lovely night," Arwen said.

"You're very welcome," Justin said. "It was fun. I haven't been to a good party in ages." Arwen laughed.

"Goodnight, Justin," said Arwen. Then, to Justin's shock and Aragorn's fury- he'd been at the party the entire time- she kissed him on the cheek. He went bright red.

"Goodnight," said Justin, and took off with- to use the expression- his tail between his legs.

Cassey was close to follow. Legolas kissed her hand before she left, and her face was tomato red as she walked off. Yvonne snickered.

"I'm _tired_!" Brayli whined.

"I will escort you back to your room," said Elladan. He held onto Brayli's elbow and guided her back to her room. Yvonne was left alone, again. Jaime left shortly after Brayli, and Yvonne sat at the table, picking at a garden salad.

Elrohir approached her. "Do you have time for one more dance?" he asked.

Yvonne nodded. "I'm not going anywhere," she said. "Why not?"

And so Elrohir and Yvonne walked onto the dance floor and swayed slowly to the largo tempo of the music. The song ended five minutes later, and Yvonne yawned.

"I'm going to bed," Yvonne said.

"Goodnight," said Elrohir.

"Are you leaving?" Haldir asked. He took her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight, Lady Yvonne."

"Goodnight," said Yvonne. Elrohir kissed her hand as well. She giggled and waved goodbye to the two Elves.

She went back to her room, passing Jaime's room and Brayli's. She went into her own room and dressed in one of the nightgowns Arwen had provided for her. She turned off the lights and settled into bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep in minutes.


	5. The Fellowship is Formed

The day after, Yvonne woke, thinking that she had just woken from a great dream. It had been a fantastic dream. She'd fallen into Middle-Earth, and had gone to an Elvish party. But all good things must come to an end. Or so she thought.

When she looked outside and saw the valley of Rivendell spread out before her, she let out a cry of joy and rushed to dress. While she did so, Arwen came in to talk to her.

"Miss Yvonne?" she asked. "Lord Elrond wishes for you to attend the council that will occur today. Your friends have been invited, also. Hurry. They are waiting."

Yvonne rushed to get dressed the rest of the way and do her hair before meeting her friends for the Council.

The different races all sat in a circle. There were the suspicious-looking Dwarves, who cast judging glances at the others. They had Men there, and Elves, many Elves. Gandalf the Wizard was there, and Frodo with the Ring.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," said Elrond. "You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

Yvonne glanced at Cassey, on the other side of Aragorn. They sat with the Men. To Yvonne's delight, she was seated right beside Boromir.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," said Elrond. Frodo, the half-sized Hobbit, placed the Ring on the circular table that they all sat around.

"So it is true," Boromir commented. He stood. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found'." He was walking slowly towards the Ring as he spoke. He reached for it.

Elrond stood, and Gandalf started to speak in Black Speech. He stood. The sky began to rumble. A darkness fell over the Council. Yvonne's head pounded. It looked like the same was happening to Elrond.

The rumbling and darkness subsided. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," said Elrond.

"I do not ask for your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west," said Gandalf. Okay, the guy was officially crazy. "The Ring is altogether evil."

Boromir shook his head. "It is a gift," he retorted. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He stood again, sauntering around the Council. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of OUR people are your lands kept safe!"

Aragorn rolled his eyes. Brayli let out an irritated sigh. Of course she'd take Aragorn's side.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy!" Boromir exclaimed. "Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it," said Aragorn. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered at him.

"This is no mere Ranger!" Legolas exclaimed. Cassey sighed when she heard him speak.

"You tell him," Yvonne swore Cassey muttered.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Legolas continued.

That caught Boromir off-guard. Frodo looked quite surprised. Clearly he hadn't realized Aragorn's true identity. Neither had Brayli, by the looks of things, because her face fell about a mile. Yvonne couldn't fathom why.

"Aragorn?" Boromir asked in disbelief. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas reminded him.

Aragorn was shaking his head in dismay. He obviously hadn't wanted to discuss his heritage at this Council.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir hissed at him. "And Gondor needs no king."

He sat back in his seat beside Yvonne. The son of Denethor continued to glare at the Ranger whilst he sat. Yvonne sighed, feeling as though caught between the quarrel.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf announced. Brayli simply looked smug. So did the Ranger. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice," Elrond said. "The Ring must be destroyed."

Boromir looked disappointed. Frodo glared at the Ring.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli growled. He picked up his axe and brought it down on the Ring.

Voices murmured in Yvonne's head. She glanced at the table whereupon the Ring sat. It remained unharmed, but the axe which had been used in an attempt to destroy it was broken. The pieces were strewn across the table.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess," Elrond said.

"Geez, couldn't you have said that sooner?" Yvonne muttered.

"The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade," the Elvish lord continued. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Yvonne's face paled. Cassey looked terrified. Brayli's sightless eyes were shocked.

"I knew there was a catch about this," Yvonne murmured. Boromir cast a confused glance at her.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said sarcastically. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothign Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas snapped, shooting bolt upright. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli growled. His voice always seemed to be a growl.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens if Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir added, standing up.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli exclaimed.

Cassey and the Elves looked furious. A giant argument ensued. Yvonne's head pounded with the voices angrily yelling insults at each other. Even Gandalf could not sway the anger of the Council.

"I will take it!" Frodo suddenly announced. "I will take the Ring to Mordor! Though... I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said.

"If my life or death will protect you, I will," Aragorn added. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas agreed.

"And my axe," Gimli said.

Yvonne gathered her friends in close.

"Do we join them?" Yvonne asked.

"Of course we do!" Justin hissed. "What else do we do? It's not like we can stay here. Besides, maybe Gandalf will help us get back home."

"Do we _want_ to go home?" Cassey wondered.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Do we go or not? he snapped.

"We go," Brayli said.

"You sure, Bray? It'll be tough, and for you especially because you cannot see," Justin said.

Sam let out an exclamation and declared that he was going. Merry and Pippin let out furious outbursts and said they'd have to be tied up in a sack to be prevented from going home, and at any rate, they needed people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Pippin was obviously referring to himself, and Merry told him that it ruled him out.

"My friends," Elrond said. Yvonne realized he was speaking to the five who discussed their options in a secluded space. "Are you with us."

Yvonne looked at Justin and nodded. "If there is anything we may have to offer, let it be of use," he decided.

"Fourteen companions," said Elrond. "So be it. You will be the Fellowship of the Ring."

* * *

Aragorn watched the blind girl for the rest of the day. She got along well for one who was only just becoming accustomed to living in the dark. But he was concerned. She would not survive the quest to Mordor. You had to use your eyes. An attack could happen in the Wild at a moment's notice.

The girl was now standing on the edge of a lake. She sat down and dipped her feet into the warm waters.

"What convinces she who cannot see to pass through the Wild?" he wondered, emerging from the trees.

She gasped. "You startled me." She sighed. "Although I suppose it is easier to sneak up on me now that I can't see."

"Where are you from?" he asked.

Her face paled. "I really have no clue. I remember nothing."

Aragorn in that moment felt pity for her. Robbed of her sight and now memories.

"Bah, don't worry about me," she sighed. "I suppose now I have just as much to prove as anyone. Perhaps more, so to speak, and much to learn."

Aragorn was able to give a faint smile. "We'll find help along the way," he said. "There will be some who have the proper skill to heal it."

"I sure hope so," she muttered darkly.


End file.
